


You Leave Me Breathless Baby

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love and Lust, Celebratory Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, Dean is back and looking hotter than ever and Seth wants to do all kind of filthy things to his boy, Dean wearing Seth's jeans, Denial of Orgasm, Dirty Talk, Dry Fucking, M/M, Orgasms, Post Dean's Return, Prompt Fill, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: The sight of Dean wearing Seth's jeans has Seth feeling some kind of way.Prompt Fill - Dean Wearing Seth's pantsSo, several people on Twitter pointed out that the jeans Dean was wearing during his return on Monday didn't look like his normal ones and the theory is that he's borrowing a pair of Seth's and they really showed off his butt. Cue Seth being really turned on by how Dean looks in those jean.





	You Leave Me Breathless Baby

“Wouldn’t it be hard for you to drive with that thing? I mean I would love to help but..” Dean teased in a low voice, baby blue eyes sparkling as he motioned towards Seth’s hard on. He let out a loud dramatic yelp when Seth smacked his ass, dangerous eyes boring right into Dean’s. “Oh you gonna help. Believe me.” Dean looked at him curiously and Seth only smirked in return as they entered Seth’s locker room.

Dean gasped as he was pushed against the door as soon as it was closed. Seth’s hungry lips pressing onto his as Seth’s hands roamed all over Dean’s body. His touch was rough and desperate, mouth almost bruising Dean’s lips. But Dean wasn’t complaining. This is exactly how he liked his kisses. Seth’s hands reached behind to grope his ass through his jeans as Dean’s knees struggled to hold his weight.

“This your plan? As much as I would love to get pounded against the door Baby, I think you wouldn’t appreciate getting locked in the arena. They bout to close.” Dean half moaned, half laughed as he squirmed under Seth’s lips. Seth growled as he pulled back from where he was biting down at the soft skin of Dean’s throat, dark eyes looking at Dean’s red swollen lips. A smirk appeared on his face as he brushed his thumb across Dean's lower lip. “Trust me, your ass is worth it. You have no idea how hot you look in these jeans…working them like a pro Darling.” Seth’s eyes trailed down Dean’s jeans clad thighs and he licked his lips. His hands moving up to grab Dean’s waist as he turned him around and pressed him face first against the door. 

Dean let out a small _‘ohh’_ at the new position. He turned his face a little and looked back at Seth who was pressed tightly against Dean’s back. “Looks like I have awoken a beast. Glad I stole your stupid pants.” Dean grinned and pushed his ass back a little so it rubbed directly against Seth’s crotch. Seth groaned and pressed his mouth against Dean’s neck, licking at the glistening skin there as he pulled away a little and reached down to squeeze the soft flesh of Dean’s ass in his palm. “Fuck, you packing new meat down there, Doll? I swear you feel fuller than before. Or is it the jeans? Don’t call ‘em stupid when they make your ass look so fucking tempting and fuckable. I am definitely buying you your own collection of skinny jeans and you gonna start exclusively wearing those from now on. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to keep my hands to myself?”

Dean snorted as he said, “First, fuckable is not a word. Second, I think I have a pretty good idea. Your poor dick looked ready to explode.” The amusement evident in Dean’s voice earned him another hard slap on his ass. Seth letting out a low growl before squeezing the abused flesh in his hand roughly. “Its a damn word and its official definition is 'Dean Ambrose'. Also, these snug ass jeans make your legs look so fucking beautiful. Fuck I wanna rip these off, spread you wide open right here right now and eat you out for hours. But we can’t do that…We really don’t wanna get locked in here because I plan to take you back to my hotel room and properly fuck you. Its what we both deserve after having to wait for too long.” Seth's words were mumbled because his lips were busy tasting the skin presented before it. 

“Its definitely what I deserve after going through so much trouble and flying out here just to be in your corner.” Dean answered, a moan leaving his lips as he felt Seth reaching around and unbuttoning his jeans before letting one hand slip inside and teasing Dean's crack with his index finger.

“You want me to reward you tonight?” Seth asked huskily, and Dean whimpered as he felt Seth’s finger reaching inside Dean's asscheeks and touching his sensitive hole.

“Fuck Seth…Tryin’ to kill me here…Stop talking and doing that or else I won’t make it till we reach our hotel room…’m already so hard..”

Seth grinned and rested his lips against the skin behind Dean’s ear. He teased Dean’s entrance a little more before pulling out his hand. But he didn’t step away, instead he guided Dean to spread his legs and pop his ass a little. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked curiously, his voice sounding wrecked to his own ears.

Seth didn’t answer Dean’s question. Instead, he pulled Dean’s pants down just past his ass and let out a groan of approval. “Fuck…So pretty…You are so beautiful Dean. Can’t wait to wreck your ass. Make it all red and wet for me.”

Dean whimpered as he tried to press his ass back against Seth, seeking some kind of friction to satisfy his growing arousal. He was rewarded when Seth ran his hands over the swell of his ass, spreading his cheeks and squeezing them in his palms. “More room for me. Love how heavy you feel in my hands Baby.” 

Dean felt his whole body flushing at Seth's words. His lover let go of Dean and pulled his own tights down a little to get his dick out. Seth stroked himself for a couple of moments, moaning in satisfaction at his own touch.

“Thought you weren’t fucking me here.” Dean commented as he felt Seth’s cock rubbing against his ass.

“Not fucking you. Just having some fun.” 

Dean frowned in confusion but soon he understood what Seth meant when he felt Seth grabbing at his hips and rocking his naked dick against the naked flesh of his ass. Dean felt like his whole body was on fire, Seth’s dick felt so close to home but not entering. He couldn’t stop the needy moan from escaping his lips.

“Seth…Fuck, this is torture..” He gasped out after few minutes of Seth dry fucking him, his voice sounding so desperate and needy. Seth’s breath hitched as he pressed closer against Dean’s body. He continued to thrust his cock against Dean’s ass crack, talking filth in Dean’s ear. “Just a preview Baby. Gonna give you lot of attention tonight. For being so good. For looking so pretty for me. I’m gonna spread you on my bed and make your pretty little hole wet and all ready for my dick. Then I’m gonna fuck you hard and spill my seeds in you. You’ll be leaking so much cum by the end of the night, Doll.”

“Seth…Fuck…” Dean cried out as he felt Seth’s movements getting erratic, he could feel how close Seth was with the way his groans were getting louder and louder. Seth grabbed his dick and started stroking himself roughly and it didn’t take too long before he was painting Dean’s ass with his seeds. Dean whimpering as Seth’s cum splashed all over his backside.

“Fuck fuck fuck…That was just the start. Fuck Baby…” Seth tried to catch his breath, his forehead pressing against Dean’s shoulder as came back from his orgasm. He slowly turned Dean around and kissed the trembling lips of his lover.

“Please Seth…Wanna cum too…Fuck ‘m so hard..” Dean begged, but Seth put a finger on his lips and said, “Shhss Baby. Want you hard and wet for me. I promise you gonna cum, but not now. You gonna wait and I’ll make it so good for you.”

“NO! You asshole!” Dean sudden outburst made Seth slightly giggle but he straightened himself up pretty fast. “You trust me Baby right? I’ll treat you so good. I’ll make you cum by just eating you out. Then when you’ll be all loose and pliant and all easy for me, I’ll slide right in there and fuck you like you deserve to be fucked beautiful. All you have to do is wait.”

Dean let out a loud whine but nodded nevertheless. Seth’s lips pressing against his as he showered him with praise, “Such a good boy. Come on, lets get out of here so I can take care of you. You want that, right?"

“Yes…Fuck Seth…Please, Just, lets get the fuck out of here.”

Seth chuckled and said "After you" before he grabbed his bags and followed Dean out of the room.

 


End file.
